He's on the turn!
by Give my socks back
Summary: 7TH year, Mcgonagall appointed four new head girlboy places need I say more. Will this bring two old enemies together... HPDM... Naturally. Hehe :


Chapter 1

**A/N, this is a bit of fun. I just feel like writing. I don't know where this will end up, but this is my first Draco/Harry! Haha, I don't like the serious stories unless they are well written, like yours, atra, hehe. This is just a bit of… well, I'm taking the piss really. I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry put his head in his hands. Who the hell had thought of this? After Dumbledore had popped his clogs, McGonagall had decided the school needed extra "policing". So two head boys, and two head girls had been appointed.

What a shit idea.

Hermione and Hannah Abbot had been offered the positions, which was all very well for them. They could get on…

But Draco Malfoy?

And him?

What the HELL was she thinking?

He moodily pinned the badge onto his robes and set off down the corridors. The Head girl/boy room was absolutely stunning, and homely, of course, but it didn't make his company any more palatable. Stepping through the portrait, he sat next to Hermione. He'd been on duties all night, and was tired. Not so tired as to go to bed yet, though.

"Poor Harry." Smiled Hermione sympathetically. "I just waited for you, but I'm tired, first day of school and all that. We should get to sleep, and I mean it Harry… Don't want to spend the first day back sleeping all the time."

"How do I get to sleep with THAT in my bedroom?"

"Draco? Come on Harry, it won't be so bad…"

"Oh no, he's only made our lives hell for the past seven years. No, I'm sure it will be all happy and Skippy, just like those gumdrops and rainbows in happy land…"

"Just go…"

Harry stood up and stomped up the staircase, trying to show Hermione just what he thought of her plan.

IT. SUCKED.

But as Harry walked through the door, he was temporarily stunned. It was terrible, more terrible than anything he'd ever experienced. More terrible than Voldermort's gaze, than seeing Sirius die ten times over… terrible, blinding…

Pink.

"Mother – Fu-"

"Oh. It's you." Said Draco moodily, busy assorting some daisies into the vase beside his bed. "Been talking to your filthy mudblood friend eh? Have a good _bitch?_"

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?" Harry yelled at the top of his voice, unable to stand the glaring Barbie pink over his walls.

"What…?" Malfoy said, temporarily bemused. "What, what's the matter?"

"Pink… it's pink."

"Yeah, I know. Just like my room at home. Don't you think this room compliments my current, _hells angel _look?" He smiled, spraying some "Impulse – Zen."

"Oh lord… why art thou so cruel?" Harry sank to his knees, hands held up to the skies. "Why Malfoy? Why…"

"Got a problem Potter? Got a problem with good _taste? _Because that's what it is! I don't care what your mudblood friends think, or weaselbee, because frankly, I feel sorry for you. Fine, you redecorate. We'll see who wants the room back the way it was after two or so days. Oh yeah – My father sent me a package full of sweets too, but don't expect me to share with _you."_

_"_I'm dreaming… I must be dreaming… I'm going to go to bed, and when I wake up, I'll be back in Gryffindor common room… safe…"

Harry changed into his traditional "blue stripes" Pyjamas, and clambered into his bed – the only thing that hadn't been hijacked by Malfoy. With a sharp leer at Malfoy in his power puff girls bed, he fell into a fitful sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOX

What a strange dream Harry had had… well – no nightmare. It was early when he awoke, and he decided to have a bath, just to freshen up before the first lessons. So tired was he, that he didn't bother looking at his shocking pink surroundings. He was too busy contemplating the horrid dream he'd had to register anything. Picking up his school robes he trundled to the bathroom in his pyjamas.

"Oi!"

"What the –"

"GET OUT!"

"Oh my god – Malfoy!"

"Don't look!"

"I'm not looking!"

"Yes you are – You're looking straight AT ME!"

"I swear – I'm getting out!"

Harry stood there, still gawping at Draco.

"You said you were getting out!"

"I am…" Said the immobilised Harry.

"You're just standing there!"

"No I'm not…"

It took a large piece of foaming soap to hurry Harry from the bathroom. He wasn't sure what had happened… It was all too much, as he sat in the pink bedroom, realising he actually _liked _the… well… décor.

What the hell was wrong with him? Had Voldermort possessed him? Remembering his Occulemency lessons he tried a few spells, but all it earned was a few smouldering holes in the beautiful walls….

With a few shudders Harry got dressed, trudged downstairs, ruffling his hands through his already tousled hair. Hermione gave him a smile and waved to him, but it was all he could do not to yell aloud, screaming, let alone wave back. What was wrong with him, why was he not rolling around the floor, screaming and yelling, coughing up blood shouting "MY EYES! MY EYES ARE BROKEN!"

Why wasn't he doing all that? Why wasn't he sobbing uncontrollably, or, as the Harry Potter option laughing hysterically and putting up posters all around the school? It was definite; he'd been possessed by the Dark Lord – there was no other reason, or remote idea that could lead to any other conclusion. Unless…

Unless…

* * *

A/N HEhe. I couldn't resist. If you want to know what happens next, if you think this should carry on, you'll have to review! 


End file.
